


All I Want Is You

by Rmiro



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rmiro/pseuds/Rmiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>短短的一个生日礼物</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want Is You

Bucky并未睡的很深。

深眠意味着脆弱无助，长久以来养成的习惯几乎能让他迅速地醒来，不管是清晨第一道阳光照射进房间还是像这样一丝轻轻踩在地板上传来的脚步声。

所以当他感觉到带着热度的双唇温柔地吻过他的肩膀的时候，Bucky只是撇着眉发出一阵咕哝的呻吟，然后翻了个边，迷迷糊糊地蹭了蹭舒服的枕头。

他知道自己现在的生活和以前完全不一样了，回到家，回到Steve的身边。

“嗯……Steve？”被不停的骚扰着的Bucky半睁开略带迷茫的眼睛，轻轻地打了个哈欠。

床很温暖，压在他上方的人更暖，所以当Steve掀开他被子时，Bucky反射性地向Steve抱过去。

“Surprise，”一声醇厚轻柔的耳语带着些温热的气息喷洒在Bucky的耳廓上，“生日快乐，soldier。”

Steve的身上带着甜甜的松饼芳香，Bucky伸出舌头在Steve的唇边舔了一下，然后像尝到什么甜头似的整个凑上去，舌头卷进Steve微张的嘴唇，焦糖的味道充斥在鼻尖几乎瞬间就让Bucky饿了。

“想要生日礼物吗？Bucky”

Bucky刚用鼻音轻哼出声，Steve就强硬地压了过来，与先前不同的强悍力道狠狠撬开Bucky的齿列，Bucky含糊地呜咽着，有些晕乎地顺从着Steve的舌尖扫荡在口腔每一个角落。Steve一条手臂搂着Bucky光裸的腰部，一只手褪下他的睡裤开始揉捏起圆润挺翘的臀瓣。Bucky吃痛地闷哼了两声，上身靠进Steve有力的臂弯里，眼眶已经开始有些泛红，看上去就像蒙着一层模糊的水汽。

Steve温柔的将Bucky按在床上，膝盖顶进Bucky的腿间，将他两条白皙修长的双腿折起来，牢牢地摁在两侧。Steve俯下身，一路从Bucky的小腹吻下去，Bucky忍不住发出细碎的呻吟。Steve双手掰开被捏得通红的臀瓣，露出股缝深处粉红色的入口。Bucky本能地紧绷起来，Steve笑出声，在不断张阖的小穴口轻轻地舔了一下，舌尖勾住小洞吸啄啃咬起来。

“Steve！”Bucky浑身都颤栗起来，搭在Steve肩膀上的手骤然收紧

“放松，Buck，我会照顾好一切的。”

敞开的大腿就像是种邀请一般，Steve一只手掌将Bucky的臀肉稍稍抬起，借助润滑的食指撑开后穴，小心地探入火热干涩的后穴，指尖摩挲开拓着甬道内的肉壁。Bucky红着脸忍不住喘息出声，双腿瑟瑟发抖。随着手指反复的进出抽插，淡粉的褶皱渐渐红肿充血了起来，带出的点点体液反射着淫靡的水光。

“嗯……啊啊”被不断戳弄着敏感点的Bucky几乎要喘不过气来了，眼泪在眼眶里打着转稍微一眨眼就流了下来，沾湿了眼角边黏着的头发。

Steve抽出手指，扣住身下人不断扭动的腰，肿胀硬挺的性器抵在张阖湿润的入口不断磨蹭着。体内烧灼的欲火让Bucky难受的哽咽出来，Steve安抚地舔去Bucky眼角的泪水，然后挺动腰部将欲望深深地埋进了Bucky紧致的后穴中。

“嗯……慢点……Steve”Bucky随着Steve动作艰难的晃动了下身子，湿润的后穴贪婪的绞紧肿胀发热的阴茎。对比起先前扩张的手指，现下身体里的阴茎显然要大得多，Steve缓缓地开始抽插，Bucky闭上眼轻哼，在不适感褪去之后，快感渐渐流向四肢百骸，身体被完全填满的充实感让Bucky的后穴一阵阵抽搐颤栗，在肉棒顶弄抽出的间隙发出细微的水声。

“放松，Bucky”Steve另一只手抚上Bucky因为情欲而泛红的胸口开始揉捏起他的乳尖，敏感的乳头受到刺激很快便胀大了一倍完全挺立了起来，泛着诱人的粉红水色。Steve只觉得唇舌有些发干，像被蛊惑似低下头，牙齿叼住肿大的肉粒轻轻来回拉扯，舌头打着圈舔吸着敏感的顶端。

“啊啊……”刺激感密密麻麻的从脊椎一路贯穿到头顶，Bucky咬紧牙齿，眉头深深地皱起，泄露出来的丝丝呻吟都带上了些颤抖的尾音。

下身被牢牢地按住，Steve低低喘息着抽出又使劲插入，粗大的肉棒用力的碾磨过肠道深处的敏感点，“Steve……嗯”被火热的阴茎反复摩擦的内壁不断抽搐，Bucky忍不住抽噎起来，不由自主地开始摆动着臀部，追逐着能给自己带来电流般刺激感的地方。想要更多。

在几下深深地猛刺之后，Steve放慢了抽插的节奏，忽略了身下人有些抱怨难耐的呻吟，“Steve，Steve……please”彻底湿透的额发贴在鬓角，Bucky大口喘息着，皮肤呈现出欲望的潮红。而下一秒渴望的肉棒便凶猛地插入进来又更快的撤出，Bucky几乎瞬间要昏厥过去，硕大的前端就像是要侵入到更深的地方一般，完全抽出之后又深深的捣弄进来。在灭顶的快感中，Bucky除了低哑的呻吟之外已经说不出话来，生理性的泪水不断掉落，舒服的连脚趾都紧紧蜷缩了起来。

“嗯……唔！”Steve低头含住Bucky舔咬到艳红的嘴唇，来不及吞咽的唾液在两人唇舌尖滚动，最后淌出嘴角，蔓延过Bucky的下巴。Steve宽大的手掌圈住Bucky冒着泊泊前液的阴茎上下套弄着，拇指不断地在戳弄着细嫩脆弱的铃口。Steve勾起他的舌尖肆意搅动，撕咬吮吸着Bucky的嘴唇，最后在几下猛烈快速的顶撞下将精液射进了他的最深处。高潮的刺激感瞬间在混沌的脑袋里炸开，Bucky立马哭叫着弓起脊柱，身体抽搐着射了出来，滑腻的白浊一股股的从Steve包裹住他阴茎的指缝中溢出来，断断续续地滴落在自己起伏的小腹上。

巨大的快感之后伴随着一阵强烈的空白，Bucky控制不住的软了下去，Steve伸手箍住Bucky的脖颈，将他托起来亲吻，只有后穴还在紧紧缠住Steve仍未疲软的阴茎，随着Steve缓缓地退出，嫩红的环肉微微往外翻，带出的体液顺着股缝溅落到床单上。

Steve拨开Bucky汗湿的额发，在绯红的脸颊上印上一系列的亲吻，Bucky呼吸渐渐平复下来，累的连眼皮都懒得抬，他的胸口到小腹仍然一片潮红。Steve换了姿势一把勾起Bucky让他压在自己身上，Bucky索性也蹭上了比床更有安全感的Steve的身上，将脸埋进他结实的胸口。

“Happy birthday，babe”

“Steve，你知道，你不用为我做这一切的。”

“Yeah，我们错过了很多”Steve的嘴唇弯成一道笑容，“我们会补回来的。”

 

 

*接下来再做个十次八次什么的……嗯，生日快乐，吧唧！  
*其实大盾的想法是美好的早晨要从美味的松饼开始的，结果[(*´∇｀*)] YEAH

**Author's Note:**

> 好久好久好久好久没写肉了_(:3」∠)_  
> 不好吃请不要嫌弃【士下座


End file.
